Conventional communication systems connect thousands of personal computers (PCs) and other network devices adapted to communicate using the open system interconnection (OSI) model. Often, a smaller number of computers are linked to form a local area network (LAN), or a wide area network (WAN). LANs, WANs, and other networks are generally referred to as sub-networks. One larger communication network is the Internet, which interconnects millions of computers, LANs, WANs and other sub-networks.
To communicate between devices within a sub-network, a sending device (e.g., computer) may send an address resolution protocol (ARP) request to the sub-network to find a destination device (e.g., computer). ARP is the process of mapping a network address to a media access control (MAC) address. The ARP request is broadcast to the sub-network. The ARP request is received and processed by all sub-network devices; but only the intended destination device replies. In response to the ARP request from the sending device, the destination device sends an ARP reply to the sending device. The ARP reply from the destination device contains the MAC address of the destination device and Internet protocol (IP) network address. The sending device receives the ARP reply containing the destination device MAC address. Through network protocols, the sending device parses the ARP reply and determines the destination MAC and IP address. With knowledge of the destinations MAC and IP addresses, the sending device transmits data-packets of information directly to the destination device.
As members of a sub-network communicate, network protocols enable MAC addresses of other members on the same sub-network to become known. Unfortunately, knowledge of MAC addresses enables “looking” into, or manipulating, another member computer, or computer files. For example, a sub-network member can be disguised as another member in order to intercept data-packets (i.e., “spoofing”). Therefore, the current OSI model and use of ARP allows for direct communication between members of a sub-network at the expense of sub-network privacy. Accordingly, it is desirable for sub-network members to communicate while enabling sub-network privacy.